poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thieves And the Villains Attack
Here is the scene Where the villains and the thieves attack the heroes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Later at the park, our heroes discover that they are not thieves, they just carbink and that wizard guy) Wordgirl: Wait a moment, who is that wizard? Serena: Who were those Pokémon? Gobba: Who were those guys? Tentro: Is that a Big Problem here? Clemont: They're called Carbink, the Jewel Pokémon. Luke: They must love some jewels. Simon: Maybe the wizard guy, leonard. Kiva: Who's that wizard guy? Duck: '''Even, Crystals? '''Zorch: Even diamonds? Gator: Maybe Quartz or something? Miles "Tails" Prower: How about Jewels? Clemont: It's quite rare for them to appear in town like this. Diancie: They've finally found me. Twilight Sparkle: Cheer up Diancie, I know you can. Rapido: Maybe it's the only way to find out. Serena: So they are with the thieves, aren't they? Emerl: Yeah, go on. Gator: Tell me all about it. Diancie: Well. Raphael: Well, what? Michelangelo: Don't leave us hanging. (Suddenly Marilyn Flame, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Butcher, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Major Nixel, The Nixels and Dr. Blowhole Arrived) Sheldon J. Plankton: Well, well, well SpongeBob We meet again! SpongeBob: (Gasps) Plankton! Granny May: Hello Dearies! Zazz: Good to see ya! Ms. Question: Time to know the answer! Major Nixel: So Mixels, at last I have found them now! The Nixels: (Cackles) Mixels: (Gasps) Major Nixel! Blue Psycho Ranger: '''So, we meet again, Mixels! '''Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''I got you now Guys! '''Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: Well hello, there nice to be evil eh? Gordon: Tobey III! Toby: Trembling Tracks! What's Happened?! Emily: Bubbling Boils! Marilyn Flame: Diancie? Did you enjoy your first time out shopping? Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Did you miss me? Gumball: Chuck, I Thought I lost them! Terra: How did you manage to find them?! James The Red Engine: I Don't know! Miss Power: Enough, is enough, So let's let them have it! Serena: That Thief and the villains from before! Lunk: '''Look, it's Delphox! (Marilyn's Delphox appears) '''Anna: Just what are you trying to do for me?! Alvin: Follow the footsteps? Anais: Sneak Them? Gumball: Tricked by a using teleport? Darwin: Hold the phone, something is not right! Leonardo: Don't you guys, ever give up? Marilyn Flame: Now. I need you to come with me. The Whammer: So we can wham things up! Lady Redundent Woman: And multiple the diamonds, and become richer! Rigby: No! No way! Gmerl: (In Skips' voice) We're not giving you Diancie! Diancie: I refuse! Dr. Blowhole: '''Very Well then. '''Marilyn Flame: Then We've got no choice. Go, Delphox! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Let's Get them what we got! Red Psycho Ranger: '''Prepare for your Revenge! (Ash sends out his pokeball) '''Ash Ketchum: Leave everything to me. You go on! Kraw: I'll Leave the rest to us! Gobba: '''Don't worry about them, I'll battle as well. (Delphox uses flamethrower to attack the heroes, But our heroes manage to dodge and flee) '''Ash Ketchum: Run! Kiva: Run away! Volectro: Keep running! Lady Redundent Woman: Their getting away! Marilyn Flame: After them! The Butcher: They are not getting away! Ash Ketchum: Froakie, I choose you! (Ash throws a pokeball to send out froakie) Gobba: Let's do this guys, both of the group, Say Max! Gobba & Kraw: (Use both Cubits) The Fang Gang & The Flexers: Max! (They Transformed into FangMaxGang & Flexers Max) FangMaxGang: Time to Get Eaten! Aqua: Be Careful, these guys look tough. Jeanette: I'll be more careful if I we're you! Bubbles: I'll get more fighting skills! Buttercup: Yeah I'm know how this is going to be tough! Ash Ketchum: Froakie, Water Pulse! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Marilyn Flame: Use Flamethrower on those pests! The Butcher: Let's get them! Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: Let's stop those heroes! (Delphox Uses Flamethrower, Also Chuck, The Whammer and The Butcher use Ketchup blaster, Wham supersonic, and meat to fire at them, however, they avoid the attacks, then Froakie Uses water pulse, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Flexers Max & FangMaxGang Fires At Delphox and hits and land on a tree) Marilyn Flame: Well, I'm impressed. Nice Pokémon! (Delphox gets up, as Pikachu and Froakie Pumped in anger) Buttercup: You some more? Blossom: '''You bad guys, are going down! (Meanwhile The Remaining Heroes Rushed to the Rhyhorn Farm) '''Elsa: If we might hurry, we are going to survive! Flurr: But what is gonna happened if the heroes failed!? Serena: I've got an idea! Duck: There is a way here. Kristoff: We can use these rhyhorn, to avoid them! Gator: That's a good idea! (Rhyhorn Wakes up and sees the remaining heroes rushing in pursuit) Serena: Rhyhorn. Please help us out! Volectro: Everyone hop on! Serena: Get on! Kristoff: Sven, Let's go! Serena: Rhyhorn, go! Clemont: Wait! Zaptor: C'mon Clemont! Let's Hurry up! (Rhyhorn and Sven Rushed in a hurry, while the rhyhorn racers are racing, however, Rhyhorn and Sven moves out of the way and head to the forest) Bonnie: Clemont, don't be such a baby. (Later, our remaining heroes are safe in the forest) Bonnie: Thanks a lot, Rhyhorn! Serena: That was a big help! Kristoff: Yes, thanks to sven. Flurr: I'm glad were safe. Rapido: Avoiding these villains are the bad idea. Bonnie: Bye-bye! (as rhyhorn leaves) Diancie: I hope Ash, Emerl and the others are all right. Razmo: Do not get worry diancie, they be fine. Serena: If I know Ash, he's just fine! Xion: So did Emerl. Double-D: Yeah, I hope soon. Diancie: Because of me, I've put you all in great danger. Diddy Kong: It's okay, sometimes it happens. Clemont: Don't worry! Friends always help each other in a pinch! Bonnie: Hey, that's just what I was gonna say! Diancie: My Friends. Toby: Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. (Suddenly, Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Captain Huggyface, Sam and Dedenne heard something) Captain Huggyface: (Monkey Sound Effects) Wordgirl: What is it now, huggyface?! Sam: I Heard Something?! Paxton: Watch out! (A Water Shuriken flies down and avoid the heroes and bam) Bonnie: What was that?! Zaptor: It's coming from there! Serena: Diancie! Diancie: Don't worry. I'm just fine. Toad: Diancie, Behind you! Gordon: Look Behind you! (Greninja's Tongue grabs Diancie, But Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Vulk, Slumbo, And Zaptor grabs Diancie, in order to break free, then Clemont uses Aipom Arm) Serena: Diancie! Bonnie: No! James The Red Engine: Oh no, their taking the mixels! Emily: We Have to do something! (After Struggling to pull Greninja's Tongue) Bonnie: Quick, Dedenne! Use Nuzzle! (Dedenne Climbs at Greninja's Tongue and uses nuzzle at Greninja Make him zapped) Slumbo: '''Now's our Chance! '''Clemont: All Right! (He Pulled Greninja's tongue out of the way, Diancie, Bonnie, Serena, Vulk, Slumbo and Zaptor lands on the ground, So to greninja. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Vulk, Slumbo, Zaptor and Diancie heard something) Ninja Riot: (Laughing eerie) How amusing... How truly amusing. To defy my Greninja in such a primitive manner. (He Appears from a Tree) I find you all most entertaining. (Then Francisco, Verminious Snaptrap, Mole, Ollie, Larry, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, Skunk, Mal, Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, The Chameleon, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power, Cubot, Orbot, Bowser, Dr. Eggman and Mecha Sonic Appears) Verminious Snaptrap: Well, Well, Well, I can hardly see that you manage to escape! Anna: (Gasps) Snaptrap, Or should I say, the duke of D.O.O.M.! Adagio Dazzle: Heh, thought you can escape eh? well no matter, I have company! Francisco: And we're going to make things evil! Seymour Orlando Smooth: And we're going win big money! Serena: It's like lots after another! Bonnie: You don't give up! Duncan: You we're trying to be mean! Leather Teddy: Oh yeah, well your just playing things up. Elsa: You couldn't dare me to fight. Mal: And you just doing some evil works. Anna: Mal! wait who's mal? Elsa: Mike's Evil Personality, Remember? (Flashback plays with Mal who Reawakens, in the portrait) Elsa: (Voiceover) Long ago, mal was reawaken, after mike was hurt. Anna: (Voiceover) Then Mike and the other 4 good personalities decided to end mal, And pushed the reset button, And Mal was Defeated. (Mal Disappears) (Flashback Ends) Mal: That's Right and now your mine! Orbot: Me too! (As Riot Jumps) Ninja Riot: Greninja, Double Team! (As Greninja uses Double Team To attack the Heroes) Flain: Come on guys, let's mix! Flain, Vulk & Zorch: (Uses 3 Cubits) Flain, Teslo, Vulk, Lunk, Zorch & Shuff: MIX!!!!! (As Vulk, Lunk, Zorch, Shuff, Flain and Telso mix 3 mixes into 2) Vulk/Lunk Mix: let's get them. Zorch/Shuff Mix: I'm ready. Flain/Teslo Mix: Let's Fight! Leonardo: Battle stances guy's, looks like we got a fight in our hands. Clemont: All right, Chespin, I need you! (He Throws a Pokeball to send Chespin) Serena: You too, Fennekin! (She Throws a Pokeball to send Fennekin) Clemont: Chespin, Pin Missle, go! Serena: Fennekin, use Flamethrower! Flain/Teslo Mix: Attack Them! (As 3 of the mixed mixels attack, Chespin uses Pin Missile And Fennekin uses Flamethrower At Greninja But Greninja's Double Team Jumps) The Chameleon: '''Seize them! '''Ninja Riot: Water Shuriken! (Multiple Greninja uses Water Shuriken to attack them, But Pikachu Counters using thunderbolt at Water Shuriken, Pikachu, Froakie, Other Heroes, Emerl and Ash Arrived) Emerl: Sorry we're late! Rapheal: Yeah so did I! Rigby: Yeah, No thanks! Serena: It's Ash! Xion: Emerl, You're alright! Krader: Sweet Relief! (Suddenly 3 Greninja Attacks using Water Shuriken, Ash and Emerl hides in a tree, Avoids the attack) Ash Ketchum: Diancie, run away! Elsa: We'll hold them off! You run! Diancie: Right! (She runs off hopping along with the heroes, however, Greninja Fired Water Shuriken to stay away from them) (Diancie looks at Multiple Greninja, Ready to fire Water Shuriken at Diancie, However, Carbink Servents And Leonard Jumps to Protected diancie) Merrick: Princess! (Jumping into this time was hit Merrick, Bort and Allotrope instead) Diancie: Merrick! Leonard: Are you Okay? Merrick: Princess Diancie! I'll protect you... (Merrick, Bort and Allotrope fainted) Diancie: Oh no. (Our Heroes we're shocked to see carbink was hurt) Serena: The Carbink from before! Flurr: But how? XJ-7: I don't know, but those carbink are hurt badly. XJ-6: That's because Carbinks are fairy and rock type and there weak against water. Ninja Riot: Don't interfere! Get them! (Diancie Uses Diamond Storm) Merrick: Princess! (Diancie Creates A Huge Diamond, Making our Heroes suprised) Merrick: It's... a Heart Diamond! Pinkie Pie: Oooh Pretty. Shining Armor: '''That's a neat diamond. (However, Greninja Uses Water Shuriken, and the Diamond Breaks into Pieces, Recoiling Diancie) '''Verminious Snaptrap: Now, let's beat those mixels up! (As all of the other villains Start beating the Mixels up, and splitting up and separated into 3 of them) Zaptor: Teslo! Are you alright! Teslo: That was very tough, plus their strong! Gobba: That hurts me a lot. Kraw: '''Plus, Their annoying. '''Bad Dog: Now, Let's enjoy while we finished these annoying carbink and capture Diancie. Mole: '''Ninja Riot, Finish Them off! '''Ninja Riot: '''Right, Water Shuriken! (Greninja Uses Water Shuriken at Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope, and was hit each, And Greninja's tongue grabs Diancie) '''Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Pikachu: Pikachu! Leonard: '''Princess! '''Emerl: Diancie No! Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughs) Victory is mine! Mal: Who can stop us now?! (Laughing Evilly) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes